


(don't) stop the rain

by honeydewminho



Series: I can't stop loving you (i'm serious) [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff fluff fluff, friends to something more, jeongchan, playing in the rain, soft, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: He walks over to the boy slowly, basking in the ethereal beauty. He liked the way Jeongin looked under the rain, how he's always smiling, his braces glinting, his eyes sparkling. And when Chan is in front of him, his lips turn upwards as he smiles at him warmly, eyes glinting in pure fascination before turning into small, crescent-like thin lines.Chan had never seen anyone so beautiful before. Just something so pure, white, angelic and just... pure.





	(don't) stop the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!! and i'm back with a jeongchan once again!! okay so, it was raining today and i found this on my drafts today and decided to finish this!! Hope you enjoy this!! uwu <333
> 
> as always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

Chan huffs and puffs his cheeks in annoyance as he hastily removes his hair that has been constantly blocking his view. The rain was and still has been pouring down nonstop for the past three hours. It wouldn't have been a problem, really, Chan enjoyed the rain. Its gentle pitter-patter, the cold breeze, the sense of drowsiness it causes, it was really nice, really, really,  _really_  nice --if only, he wasn't stranded in a waiting shed outside of some art school, the academy --or whatever.   
  


His hair is wet as he had run in the pouring rain without an umbrella. Well, you see, Chan here, decided to not use his single last brain cell and ignored the warnings of the clouds above and proceeded to walk towards the nearest bus stop. He once said to his cousin, Felix, before going out in the rain, quoting, "It's okay, I'm sure it's just gonna be a light rain; nothing I can't handle."  
  


And oh boy, was he so wrong.  
  


Turns out the so-called  _"light rain"_  ended up in a --not just light drizzle-- but a heavy storm.   
  


Oh boy, Chan was screwed.  
  


His clothes are clinging onto him like some koala --except, it's sticky and Chan doesn't really like it one bit. On the bright side though, he only brought two books with him and it was light, not too bulky either.  
  


How did Chan even get there, you ask?  
  


After the first period ended, their school head canceled all classes onwards as a warning from the news weather forecast that a storm will erupt later in the afternoon had come. Knowing that he still went with his daily routine of walking toward the nearest bus stop. It was a fifteen-minute walk from their school and ten minutes if he jogs; nothing Chan can't handle.  
  


Confident that the rain won't start until later that day, he walks slowly, taking his precious time.   
  


At first, it started with a small drizzle; just slight small drops of rain hitting his head, but then, it started to become a light shower. Thinking that it would just stay like that for a few more minutes, Chan picked up his pace a little, jogging in the light rain. But, boy, was he so wrong. It seemed that luck isn't in his way today because when he thought it couldn't get worse the rain started pouring harder. The wind howling like a monster, the once slow pitter-patter turned into big tear-like raindrops.  
  


Chan ran as fast as he could to the nearest shelter he could find --which happens to be the waiting shed of some art school. And that leads us to now, Chan drenched in sweat and rain, shivering in the cold breeze, sitting on an equally wet bench and waiting for the rain to subside.  
  


But, it has almost been  _two_   _whole_   _hours_  since he was seated in that goddamn bench.   
  


"Shit," He curses to himself as his stomach stupidly growls in hunger. He fishes his phone out of the safety of his bag, it was situated at the bottom so, it wasn't much harm. He turns on the silver device, confusion painted on his face when it didn't turn on. He turns it on once again, not even a single light or sound emitted from the device.  
  


It was out of battery.  
  


Muttering curses under his breath, he carefully puts his phone back at the bottom of his bag as he also searches any kind of food that is possibly in his bag at the same time.  
  


To his luck, a bag of plain-salted potato chips was tucked in safely inside his bag. Fortunately, it was unopened and the expiration date is still a year later. Thanking the Gods above, Chan quickly opens the bag as he shoves his hand right away, desperate for some food.  
  


Chewing, filling his stomach but not fully, the bag of chips is quickly emptied. Gulping the last remaining of his water, (which is really small) he looks at the gloomy sky; painted with dark clouds, no sun in sight, raindrops flowing down as if it was angry. A lightning strikes, soon followed by a rumble of loud booming thunder and... a scream?  
  


Startled, Chan looks to his side from where the sound came from. A boy with black hair was crouching down as his ears were covered by his hands. His body barely got covered by the roof of the shed as he shivered in the cold or in fear, maybe both.  
  


Chan, being a good person that he is, approaches the stranger and crouches down the same way the boy is. With the softest voice he could muster, he taps the boy on the shoulder and says, "Hey, are you okay?" The other boy visibly tenses at the sudden touch. "Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." He must have sensed the sincerity of Chan's voice because he relaxes a little at the sound of his warm voice.   
  


The boy slightly looks up, gasping a little. "Chan hyung?" The said boy was a little taken back, the voice sounded so familiar yet he can't pinpoint who it belongs to. Sensing the confusion of the older, the other boy looks up a bit more, his face was now much more visible. And Chan screams a loud "Oh!" in his head.  
  


The clear, shining eyes, the braces, dimpled cheeks. It was Jeongin!  
  


"Jeongin?" Chan mutters softly under his breath as he scans the boy's features. Then he realizes that the younger boy screamed just a while ago. "Hey, is everything alright?" He asks as he searches for any injuries the younger boy might have. Jeongin looks at him confused for a minute before he realizes what he meant. The latter giggles softly and says, "I'm alright, hyung. The thunder just surprised me, that's all." The older looks at him for a moment before smiling softly. "Ah, I thought something happened. Don't scare me like that again, Innie."  
  


Jeongin chuckles a little, his dimples showing. He stands up as the older boy did too. They quietly walk towards the bench and sits down without saying anything. A couple of moments pass by, only the sound of the raindrops hitting the ground is heard until Chan clears his throat a little and tries to attempt a decent conversation with the younger boy. "Why are you here?" He asks softly, his tone warm and welcoming. Jeongin resists snorting as the answer is obvious. He lifts his sketchbook up --which Chan hadn't noticed before-- and replies with sarcasm in his voice. "I totally don't go to school here and I'm totally not shielding from the rain." And Chan rolls his eyes fondly at that.   
  


"I'm being serious here, you brat." The blonde headlocks the younger as the latter squirms at the older boy's hold. Chan and Jeongin aren't that close, having this unexpected meeting their only fifth time meeting.   
  


They met a few months ago when Jisung's friends (Minho's - who happens to be Chan's best friend- boyfriend) met with Chan's own. And that's their only connection, aside from both of their strange addiction of collecting anime figurines, that's all. But, whenever Chan's presence is near Jeongin, the latter feels somewhat calm --like, he feels like he's home in the older's affectionate hugs.   
  


It was strange but, Jeongin didn't ponder too much about it.  
  


Sighing softly, Jeongin whines as he softly grips the older's arm. "Hyung~ I'm hungry." Chan rolls his eyes playfully at the younger as he quickly agrees to that statement. "So am I, Jeongin but, unfortunately, Hyung didn't bring any more food with me." He says as he smiles apologetically at the younger. The latter only smiling before replying,  
  


"It's okay, hyung," A few more moments pass, only the splashing sounds from the passing cars and the pouring rain could be heard. "But," Jeongin speaks carefully, looking at the blonde male with glimmering eyes. "There's a convenience store just three blocks away from here and..." He looks at Chan with a hint of mischief.   
  


The black-haired male smirks a little as he continues his previous speech. "--If you want, we can run there?" He asks as he raises a suggestive eyebrow at the older. The latter ponders at that thought for a moment before looking at the younger in the eye. He smiles as his eyes glint in mischievousness.   
  


"Hell, yes."  
  


-  
  


Chan was sure that the outcome of this all would be continuous sneezes, a series of coughs and a terrible headache but, he didn't want to stop when the younger looked so happy playing in the rain. He didn't want to stop chasing him around the playground under the pouring rain even if he knew that it would cost him being absent for days with horrible flu.

 

The trip to the convenience store was, to say the least,  _exciting_. 

 

Jeongin kept on purposely jumping on puddles to annoy Chan, he also kept on making weird noises as he squeals and hops around. And when they do arrive at the store, they immediately enter it, seeking warmth. They quickly scan through the store for a few minutes before simultaneously choosing ramen and a can of milk coffee for the older and a can of chocolate milk for Jeongin respectively.

 

And when they do finish eating, the younger boy thought that it was a great day for a good ol' game of tag. Jeongin sheepishly tells the cashier of the convenience store to watch over their things for the meantime to which made Chan confused. "Why? Where are we going? Why are we leaving our things here?" The older male asks to which Jeongin just beams at him and grabs his wrist as he pulls the blonde outside by the door then, he lets Chan's wrist go and grins at him before saying, "Tag, you're it!" then, running off to the direction of the playground just beside the store.

 

Chan just looks at him dumbfounded as he also looks at the cashier through the glass and Chan could also see the other boy facepalm.

 

But, Chan being Chan, just runs off after the younger. "Yah! Yang Jeongin!"

 

And that's how the two end up even more soaked in the middle of the playground.

 

Chan watches the younger boy run around with clear amusement in his eyes, he looked so, so, so,  _so adorable_  in his uniform, and so, so, so,  _so cute_  with how his eyes literally sparkle in the loud, pouring rain. Then, he watches Jeongin push his wet hair back, shaking the water off only to get it wet again from the endless pouring rain. He watches Jeongin look at the sky with fascination in his eyes, how he looks up so that the rain is pouring directly on his face and he closes his eyes as he feels the wetness, the chill of rain on his face.

 

Chan watches him, heart full and warm. Then, he blinks and suddenly Jeongin is beckoning him to come closer. So, he does.

 

He walks over to the boy slowly, basking in the ethereal beauty. He liked the way Jeongin looked under the rain, how he's always smiling, his braces glinting, his eyes sparkling. And when Chan is in front of him, his lips turn upwards as he smiles at him warmly, eyes glinting in pure fascination before turning into small, crescent-like thin lines.

 

Chan had never seen anyone so beautiful before. Just something so pure, white, angelic and just...  _pure_.

 

"Hyung? Is everything all right? Are you feeling cold now? Should we go back inside now? Or do you wanna go home now? Maybe, we can go to my place first and dry up--" Chan immediately stops the younger boy with a small chuckle. "No, no, it's alright, I'm alright. Just... thinking." He says with a small smile then, Chan smiles at him, all teeth and dimples. Jeongin reciprocates the gesture, beaming at the older that makes the latter's heart swell.

 

"Ah," He whines as the younger boy only looks at him with confused eyes. "Why are you so cute?" Chan says in a soft voice, small and barely audible against the rain. "What? I can't hear you!" Comes the other boy's reply. Chan just smiles and makes himself a makeshift megaphone with his hands then, he shouts against the loud, pouring rain.

 

Their clothes are wet, so is their hair but, Chan's heart is warm, so, so, so full of adoration for the braced-boy. "Why are you so cute?!" He shouts against the rain, the wind is cold against their wet skin but, Jeongin's heart is warm and face so, so,  _so hot_. 

 

He hides his face behind his hands, ears to his nape red in color. And Chan lets himself smirk at the effect he's causing to the younger before swooning at how cute he looks with flushed cheeks.

 

Chan walks closer to the younger before pulling him in a hug. And Jeongin buries his face into the older's chest. The latter chuckles at the younger's cute gestures, the sound vibrating through his chest, making Jeongin look up at him with the most innocent expression ever.

 

Then Chan couldn't help himself but, to tip down a little until their breaths are mingling in between and their eyes are meeting before he captures the younger's lips in a soft peck.

 

This caught the brunette by surprise, completely not expecting that but, also not disliking the action. 

 

Chan knows that the kiss doesn't imply them being entirely platonic. He knows that deep down, that he likes the younger in a way it can't be called platonic at all but, he doesn't know in what kind of way he likes the younger.

 

But, Chan knows that they have more than enough time to figure everything out.

 

And when Chan captures the younger's lips again, Jeongin doesn't complain. And when they pull away from each other, the rain had stopped. A rainbow slowly forming in the sky as the clouds clear out and the sun shines on them.

They walk back to the convenience store hand-in-hand, heart so, so full, and smiles bigger and brighter than ever. The cashier gives them a knowing look and a sly smile before Chan sheepishly scratches the back of his nape. 

Then Jeongin their belongings and they head back to the older's apartment to wash up. And they may or may not have cuddled and kissed but, it's okay because Chan knows that they'll work this out.

 

Chan knows that maybe,  _just maybe_ , something beautiful between them is gonna bloom soon. Just like as they say, "After the rain comes a rainbow."

 

And maybe, just maybe, Jeongin is his rainbow after the long, pouring rain.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm glad you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it!!


End file.
